Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles Story 1
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: Diddy has a nightmare about the time he loses his father in a plane crash and doubts he can race the Hot Top Volcano Race. Last chapter is up. Please R&R! Diddy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: This the first story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles line i'm gonna write. This story is in Diddy's prospective. Please enjoy. **_

______________________________________________

Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles

Story 1

The Dino Domain Crash Landing

_________________________________

Chapter 1:

The Letter

_No....papa........please wake up papa......_

_I sat there, tears running down my cheeks, shaking the only parent I had left in the rubble left over from a deadly plane crash that left little survivours, including me. I panicked. My papa wouldnt wake up._

_Papa....i cried....please open your eyes papa.......but he would never open his eyes again. He was dead. But i was so young. I was only five years old and i was orphaned that very day. _

I woke up, covered in sweat, in a fit of screams, and a frenzy of tears. I had no intention on remembering that horrible day but with the Hot Top Volcano Race being the next day i couldnt help but remember.

I have been afraid of planes since that day but yet on my adventures with my friends i would hide the it so i wouldnt hold anyone back.

After waking from that terrible nightmare, my girlfriend, Dixie, walked in.

"I heard you scream, Diddy. Are you okay", she asked. I looked at her and faked a smile.

"Of course i am, Dix. I just had a weird dream". She sighed.

"Diddy, this is the third time this week. Are you sure you're okay"? I nodded.

"I'm sure".

As she left the room, i lyed down and turned on my side, looking out the window at the starry night sky, thinking.

"How the hell am i gonna do this? There's no way ill be able to go near that plane tomorrow. I can't and......i....."

I fell asleep again in the middle of my sentence. The dream was different this time.

_I saw me. I saw me standing in a molten looking place. I had a person on my shoulders. I think it was a girl. She was unconcious. I was confused and scared._

_Someone help us.....help us......i screamed. But no one answered. _

_I saw molten lava begin to rise. It was getting close to me and the life i had hanging off my shoulders. I screamed one last time before the molten lava reached me._

_Then i heard someone call my name._

_"Diddy.....wake up"._

I woke up with a jolt. Next to me was my childhood friend, Timber. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Are you okay, bud", he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was a having a strange dream".

"Strange dream? Isn't that what you told your girl"?

I thought for a moment. Really i forgot Dixie came in the room last night. I shrugged to him. He sighed.

"Well its nine o'clock. You better get ready". I looked at him.

"For what"?

"Are you that spacey this morning? The race is in about and hour". My breath froze in the back of my throat.

_It's time....NOW???_

_______________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diddy Kong Racing characters, but i woul like to own Dixie. PLEASE SELL HER TO MEEEE!!! HAHA. **_

_**Chapter 2 is on its way.**_

_**Please review. No flames please.**_ _**They burn**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of the first story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles. If you didn't read the first chapter or if you hate Diddy Kong Racing or my first chapter, get the hell out of here. Haha. Please enjoy. ^^

________________________________________________

Chapter 2

________________________________________________________

_"Well its nine o'clock. You better get ready". I looked at him._

_"For what"?_

_"Are you that spacey this morning? The race is in about and hour". My breath froze in the back of my throat._

_It's time....NOW???_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked down to the garage where they kept the vehicles. My red and yellow airplane sat there, its new paint job glistening in the morning sun. Before getting in it I checked the propeller and the wings to make sure they were safe.

"Everything seems fine", I told myself. I took one last look under the engine when I saw a pair of feet appear before his very eyes.

"Checking your plane", said the lovely voice that I recognized almost instantly. I jumped which caused me to knock my head against the airplane's bottom.

"Geez, Dix, don't sneak up on me like that", I shouted. She looked at me with sorry eyes. She didn't have to say anything.

"Did you look over your plane to make sure it's safe", I asked her. She nodded.

"It's all set". All I did was nod at her. I really wasn't easy with her getting in that plane. She's one of the best flyers out of all of my friends but there's a first time for everything. She could still crash and get hurt. Or worse. Get killed.

I looked away from her, my face covered in fear. I remembered the dream I had last night; I was standing there, with an unconscious girl over my shoulders; surrounded by a pit of molten rock. As I looked closer, I noticed something; the unconscious girl over my shoulders; she looked like Dixie.

"Did", Dixie said, breaking the silence and my trance. As I snapped out of it, I looked at her face. All I could see was that stupid dream. I saw her face in that volcano, pretty much dying and draped over my shoulders.

I fell backward as I felt something forceful press against my shoulders. It took me a minute to realize Dixie had pushed me.

"Sorry, but you weren't saying anything", she said, holding her hand out to me. I looked up and took her hand, smiling like an idiot after failing a math test.

"Its okay, Dix", I answered. "I'm sorry I spaced out".

"She smiled.

"Well, let's get going. The race is about to start".

I nodded and pushed my plane outside.

__________________________________________________

Before I knew it, it was time for the Hot Top Volcano race. My plane was line up with everybody else's planes; Dixie at one side, Timber on the other side, and Tiny behind me. As I turned on the engine, I noticed something; my hand was absolutely unsteady, but yet clenched to the wheel of my plane. As I heard Taj yell out "ready", my foot was automatically at the pedal. It seemed like my body was more confident then I was.

As I heard "Go", my plane pretty much took off. I didn't even feel my foot hit the pedal. I was both exhilarated and terrified at the same time. But I couldn't let my fear take me over and cause me to wreck. I looked forward and raced my way through the cliffs of lava.

My current position was 4th and getting higher. Dixie was riding beside of me, pretty much trying to show off since she was speeding faster than anyone on the track. I flashed an evil grin and hit the pedal until it hit the floor of the plane, whizzing by her. My confidence rose a little when I crossed the finish line into the second lap.

_Maybe this wont end in disaster_, I told myself.

All of a sudden, a lava strip rose up, almost hitting my plane. I quickly dodged it, my heart racing.

_Phew, that was close._

Dixie looked over to me.

"Are you okay", she shouted over to me.

"Yeah", I replied, still kind of shaky from the experience. I looked away and continued forward.

As I crossed the finish line going into the third lap, I was in the second position, behind Krunch. I tried my best to speed up to him but my speed was no match.

All of a sudden I couldn't see the track anymore, but I saw the face of a man. A familiar man. My papa.

"P...papa..." I muttered, not being able to take control of my plane no longer in my control. I was completely blinded by the image until I heard a voice break my thoughts.

"DIDDY WATCH OUT", screamed Dixie from behind me. As my vision came back to normal, I saw a cliff which I dodged but, in the process, I ran into Dixie's plane, taking her down with me.

_____________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Diddy Kong racing characters, but I would absolutely louver to own Dixie. I'm still waiting for a permit to own her. COME ON NINTENDO!!! SELL HER TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**

**Please Review. Remember; No Flames. THEY BURN US!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the Thrid chapter to the first story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles. Honestly, if you hate this story so far, please leave. If you don't, then please enjoy. ^^

Chapter 3:

________________________________________________

_"DIDDY WATCH OUT", screamed Dixie from behind me. As my vision came back to normal, I saw a cliff which I dodged but, in the process, I ran into Dixie's plane, taking her down with me._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Dixie scream as both of our planes went plummeting in the volcano floor. I tried my best to land our planes safely but they wouldn't respond to my steering. I braced for impacted as my plane hit the molten floor.

CRASH!!

As I opened my eyes, I saw the same destruction I saw the very day my papa died; planes all destroyed in a heaping metal mess; only real difference from the two crashes, no bodies, especially not my papa's. The only one that appeared comatose was Dixie, who lied on the other side of the destruction, unconscious beneath a propeller. In ran to her side and pushed the propeller off of her, her body scrapped up from the crash.

"Dixie", I yelled. "Wake up".

But she didn't. She was out cold. I figured the only way to help her was to get her off the ground and to safety.

I picked her up and slung her on my back and over my shoulders. I walked a little until there was no more rock to walk on.

By that time, the race was over but Taj was looking over the race track for us. When he flew by, I called to him.

"Taj", I called. "We're down here".

But the smoke drowned out my shouting.

All of a sudden, the lava started to rise. I ran to the highest part of the rocky floor and screamed again.

"TAJ", I screamed one lat time.

That time I was lucky. Taj came flying by and dropped down by us. I quickly dropped Dixie on the carpet and climbed on. As we flew away from the wreckage of the crash, I cried.

"What have I done"?

**I don't own any of the Diddy Kong Racing characters. Buuut I'm still waiting for that permit to own Dixie. DARNIT NINTENDO!! SELL HER TO ME!!! LOL Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter to DKRC story 1. Once again, if you hate this story or you haven't read and reviewed to my resent chapters, GET OUTTA HERE! LOL! Please enjoy! ^^**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_All of a sudden, the lava started to rise. I ran to the highest part of the rocky floor and screamed again._

"_TAJ", I screamed one lat time._

_That time I was lucky. Taj came flying by and dropped down by us. I quickly dropped Dixie on the carpet and climbed on. As we flew away from the wreckage of the crash, I cried._

"_What have I done"?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like a dope. It was all my fault. She was only in this situation because I was weak. And stupid. God I was stupid. I shouldn't have come in the first place.

That's what I was telling myself, standing next to Dixie's bed, who was still unconscious from the crash. As I stood there, I took a warm wet rag and cleaned up her wounds she had received, kicking myself for being so naïve and believing this wouldn't happen. How could I have been so degrading? And stupid.

After a few minutes of cleaning I heard the door open but I didn't turn around. I was too ashamed to look anyone in the eye right now.

"How is she", a familiar voice behind me said. The voice belonged to Dixie's little sister, Tiny. She had came it to check if her big sis was awake or not.

"How is she", she asked. I looked at her. I was still too ashamed to speak so I nodded. Tiny looked down on her sister.

"Don't put the blame on yourself, Did", she told me. "It could have happened to anybody. It was just a stoke of bad luck".

Her enthusiasm didn't make me feel any better. And it still didn't change the fact that Dixie almost died. And it was all because of me.

"Everything will be okay. She's alive isn't she? So there's really nothing to worry about. She's gonna wake up and she's gonna be okay", Tiny told me, reassuring her older sisters safety.

I just nodded to her and falsely smiled. She was trying to cheer me up but I knew what I knew and what I knew is I messed up. Big time.

When Tiny left, my buddy, Timber came in, and he looked at me with absolutely nullifying eyes.

"I know something's wrong with you", he told me. "I can see it in your eyes".

I looked at him, wondering 'was I that obvious?'

"W-what do you mean", I asked, pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about.

He looked at me like I had just blew up a building.

"The crash. You didn't do it on purpose and it was a complete accident either. You were distracted. And it has to do with those dreams you've been having", he stated.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

'H-how could he read me like this?'

"Yeah it does", I whispered.

He smiled slightly.

"Well, we have some time before your girl wakes up. Wanna talk about it", Timber volunteered.

I looked at him, unsure.

"It's kind of a long story", I told him.

He smiled.

"I've got time".

I sighed and began my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was about fifteen years ago, i was on a plane with my papa coming to DK Island. I was curious and looked out the window and saw the island. My papa was listening to some classical music and humming to the melody.

'Papa, look there', I told him. He looked over and looked out my window. He smiled to me.

'Yes. That's DK Island. That's were we moving', he told me.

I laughed.

'I like it already', i beamed.

'Yes and i hope you'll be happy here, even when I'm not here'.

Suddenly, the plane started rocking and the oxygen masks dropped down. I looked around franticly.

'Quick, son. Put on the mask', he yelled.

'But what about you', i screamed.

'Just do it! And hurry'!

I was so scared and did what i was told. Within a matter of seconds, the plane plummeted into the beach below. I was knocked unconscious on impact.

When i came to, i looked around at the destruction. I saw a few dead bodies and a couple of live ones. And among the dead bodies was my papa. I started screaming and panicking, trying to wake my papa.

'Papa', i shouted. 'Please wake up, papa'.

But no matter how much i scream and shook, he would never open his eyes again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had bursted into tears among the ending of my story. Timber looked at me with devastation. He reached over and patted me on the back.

"Hey, man, it'll be okay. That was a long time ago. And it's not like it was you're fault. It was an accident".

"..But..", i whimpered, before being interrupted.

"No matter goes through that thick skull of yours, its not your fault and it never will be".

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Tim".

He smiled at me and embraced me with a friendly hug.

"Just don't worry about it. This accident and that accident that happened fifteen years ago will never happen again. You can count on it".

"Yeah, you're right", i agreed. "I just gotta get over it. And never worry about it".

"Yep", he agreed.

_______________________________________________________________

**A/N 2: Well that's it for DKRC story 1. Be sure to read and review DKCR story 2: Mary Frost. Chapter 1 is up now and chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading. Peace Out!!**

**P.S. Please check out the genius stories made by my buddies Darelle The Author, Dr. Teeth's One True Fan, and Kimiko-hime.**


End file.
